The present invention relates to a novel mounting system for securing one or more remote units of a telecommunications system to a macro antenna system (MAS) tower and, more particularly, to a docketing station therefor which mounts multiple remote units into a compact arrangement facilitating repair, replacement, and maintenance of each remote unit while furthermore facilitating a watertight seal between the docking station and each remote unit.
An outdoor wireless communication network typically includes a cell site having a base station, a cell tower, and a plurality of macro antennas mounted to the cell tower. The macro antennas are powered and arranged to transmit wireless broadband signals to communication devices, e.g., cell phones, within a defined area, typically, an area spanning about one (1) to two (2) miles. Received signals are transmitted upstream to a service provider and forwarded downstream to a destination cell tower or, if a call spans a larger distance such as might happen when making an international call, via the utilization of a telecommunications satellite.
The base station may include a tower, mounting a plurality of exterior antennas, at least one Remote Radio Unit (RRU), and a ground shelter proximal to the tower, enclosing a variety of base station equipment. A plurality of exterior macro/sector antennas and remote radio heads (RRHs) are operatively coupled, and mounted adjacent to, each exterior antenna. Each RRH manages the distribution of signals between its associated macro/sector antenna and the base station equipment. The base station equipment may, in turn, include electrical hardware operable to transmit/receive radio signals and to encrypt/decrypt communications signals with a mobile telephone switching office. The base station equipment also includes power supply units and equipment for powering and controlling the antennas and other devices mounted to the tower.
A distribution line, such as coaxial or fiber optic cable, distributes signals that are exchanged between the base station equipment and tower-mounted antennas, however, transmission losses occur that can exceed several decibels. These transmission losses are mitigated by locating each remote radio unit in close proximity to the tower-mounted macro/sector antenna to minimize the distance required for power and data to travel between the RRU and the respective macro/sector antenna.
Presently, each macro antenna may be configured to transmit up to nine hundred (900) distinct frequency bands or channels. While each antenna may transmit any one of the available frequency bands, RRUs are configured to uplink/downlink only a fraction of the total available bands due to a variety of technical and business issues, including the license fees associated with broadband usage, i.e., fees charged by the Federal Communications Commission or “the FCC.” Remote radio heads are routinely deployed and removed depending upon the availability of broadband signals and customer requirements. There is a significant burden associated with deploying RRHs which are configured for each of the many frequency bands transmitted by the service providers.
While the use of an RRH mitigates signal degradation, i.e., by minimizing the length of the required coaxial cable, the transition from fiber-to-cable (internally of the RRH) and from cable-to-fiber (internally of the antenna), continues to adversely impact signal performance and efficiency. Cabling internally of the tower-mounted antenna can produce difficulties inasmuch as the internal space is confined and real estate at a premium.
Finally, as the number of broadband channels increase, i.e., the number which become available via the FCC, so too does the number of service providers. And, as the number of service providers increase, so too will the number of macro antennas and RRHs. As a consequence, the cost associated with managing the implementation of the new antennas and RRHs continues to grow. The present business environment requires a degree of flexibility which does not exist with the current RRHs/antenna systems currently deployed in the field.
Flexibility may be improved by increasing the number and capacity of RRUs currently deployed. Unfortunately, a system for rapid deployment and change from a low-voltage power distribution system to a high-voltage power distribution system also does not exist nor does the infrastructure for making such change. An infrastructure suitable for the rapid deployment and change of RRUs/RRHs is needed, both in the field and in an upstream headend facility.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to telecommunications systems currently deployed.